


Never Have I Ever (Been to the Mile High Club)

by tstrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstrash/pseuds/tstrash
Summary: the best way to kill time on a long flight is a little game of never have I ever





	Never Have I Ever (Been to the Mile High Club)

There's only so many things you can do on a crowded 14 hour flight. The only luxury in this case is that they were given first class, and Scott still got his window cubbie while Tessa got the one across the aisle. Given the fact that they each had lots of room to themselves, made it easier for them to get up and take their mandatory stretch breaks they put in place.  
It was about 6 hours in and Scott was finishing up his third movie, while Tessa had been up and around twice and finished her book. She looked across the aisle at Scott in his seat, who was still laser focused on the ending credits. When he felt her eyes tracing his features, he pulled his headphones out of his ears and turned to meet her gaze. 

"What are you looking at?" he inquired. 

"Oh nothing. I'm just observing how you've been sitting for about 6 hours now" she told him with a side smirk and a shoulder shrug. 

"Should I get up then?" he asked her, tipping his forehead down. 

"Your choice I guess" she shrugged and turned back to her screen, aimlessly pressing buttons to lead her to a tv show. 

Scott got up from his seat, stretching his arms above his head and wiggling around a little bit before he took a step across the aisle to Tessa's seat, pushing his way onto the edge to sit, as she invited him up by curling her legs up further. "Okay I got up, are you happy?" 

"I meant like going for a walk, Scott" she turned serious as she rested her head against the back of the seat. 

"I know, I know, it's just boring!" he huffed out, as he placed a hand on her leg. 

As Tessa giggled as his childlike statement, she moved a strand of hair out of his face, running her hand down his arm as he sat there slumped over before an idea came to her. "We could play a game?" 

Scott turned his head up and looked at her inquisitively. "A game? What kind of game?" 

"Did you bring a deck of cards?" she asked. 

"No I forgot them" he admitted. 

"Hmm well, there's always stupid party games like never have I ever" her smile turning into a smirk as the idea's continued to flow through her mind. 

"Alright, Virtch. A classic game of never have I ever. What is the losers punishment, considering there's nothing to drink?" 

"Hmmm" she pondered moving her hand up to her chin, imitating being deep in thought. "How about, whoever loses gets snow put down their shirt when we get there?" 

"That's easy. Let's play" Scott moved on. 

"Okay" Tessa huffed as she readjusted her position in the seat so she turned to face him, giving him more room to sit. "I guess I'll go first." 

"I'd love to know what you've never done..." Scott smirked. 

"Hmmm" she thought about her first statement, trying to make it an easy one. "Never have I ever eaten a cockroach" she said giggling. 

"Hey, that's not fair! You were their when I ate a cockroach. I don't like this game already" he started pouting as he put one of his 5 fingers down. 

"Fine, I'm sorry. I'll make it more interesting with the next one. Your turn" she prompted. 

"Never have I ever worn white figure skates" he grinned from ear to ear. 

"Your an ass" she said, rolling her eyes as she put a finger down. 

"Two can play this game Tess."

She tried to think of another question that would be fair to both of them. "Never have I ever snooped through a friend’s bathroom or bedroom without them knowing" she stated, trying to see the look on his face. 

"I don't think I've actually done that. Have you really never done that?" he questioned her. 

"Nope" she popped the p and smiled. 

"Good one. Okay now I suppose I need one to make it fair, right?" he asked, running his hand through his hair. "Hmmm... never have I ever tried to cut my own hair." 

"I feel like every girl has done that once in their life so I'll just put a finger down" she admitted, leaving her with 3 more. "My turn" she stated, trying to think of something that would get him, but then a better idea came into her head. "I got one, but I don't think you've ever done this...."

"Now I'm scared" he joked as he waited for her question. 

She leaned her head back and bit her lip, anticipating the answer to the question she hadn't even asked yet. "Never have I ever... been to the mile high club..." she spat out, avoiding his gaze.

As Scott burst out laughing, Tessa shushed him and reminded him that it was the middle of the night and everyone around them was sleeping. He brought his voice back down to their soft whisper before continuing. "I for sure have never been to the mile high club, Tess. The only people I've been on a plane with in the last little while is you and my parents."

Tessa giggled a little bit at how defensive his reaction was to her question. "Okay, your turn" she swiftly moved on. 

"Never have I ever wanted to join the mile high club" Scott rebutted her own statement.

She let out a heavy sigh and put a finger down, leaving her with two more. "Having been and wanting is two totally different things" she tried to defend her answer. 

With Scott's other hand on her leg, he gave it a squeeze, thinking about this idea of Tessa wanting to join the mile high club. "I never thought that would be your thing, Tess. Huh, maybe I don't know you as well as I thought" he smirked at her. 

"I feel like it's one of those experiences everyone should try at least once to see if they like it or not" she shrugged and moved her one hand down, tentatively touching the side of his hand which was resting on her leg. "Never have I ever wanted to join the mile high club until today" she continued the game. 

Scott put a finger down and stood up, stretching his arms behind his back. "Well, maybe I'll go for that walk now, considering most people are _probably_ sleeping."

"Don't be too long, don't want you to get bored of walking circles around the plane" Tessa said. 

"I'm gonna go back there, shouldn't be too long" he shot her a smirk and a wink before going over to his seat, putting his shoes on and walking out the back, eyeing her up the whole way until she was out of sight. 

Tessa demonstrated her self control when she allowed an entire minute to pass before getting up and walking towards the back of the plane. Sure enough, Scott was right and almost everyone was sleeping, including the flight attendant mid way up. Scott was not walking around but the light to the bathroom as on, and before she could hold back, she made her way towards the back. She knocked on the door very softly a couple of times before Scott opened it and she slipped inside. 

"So if we actually go through with this, does that mean we both win or both lose?" Tessa asked before he pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
